I am Machine
by NatsuSwagneel
Summary: Natsu and the other Dragon Slayes are all War Machines. King Zeref has Robot 073 nicknamed The Salamander under his control. He is using him to put down Makarovs rebellion. Will Natsu turn good? And can he feel Love? Find out in I am Machine.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy walked the ruins of Dragons Reach without the usual pep in her step. She felt nothing but overwhelming sadness and pity towards this town. Makarov sent her with Loke to save this town from the war bots but she was to late. Now the town was nothing but rubble and ash.

"He must have sent The Salamander to get this level of destruction." Loke said

"Yeah the whole towns been destroyed. Cmon lets look for any survivors."

"Alright."

They walked through the rubble and over the corpses. In the beginning of the rebellion to King Zerefs rule she had never seen a dead body and she cried when she saw them. But by now she know not to shed tears over these people. They were gone but she was still here she could live on. Loke was her personal Butler robot when she had first built him. She was a tinkerer and she was one of the best the rebellion had to offer. The only ones who came close were Mira or Levy.

But Loke was her Robot Warrior now he had a titanium build with black chrome outlines and cyber synthetic skin coating his metal shell. His hair was a bright orange and he was dressed in casual attire with a button up shirt and some cargo shorts.

As Loke was walking he wanted to start up a conversation with his master.

"Hey Lucy, do you think when we get back you could give me a tune up. My arms been felling messed up since the battle at Tenroujima."

"Seriously! Since that long ago! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've fixed it months ago!" She exclaimed

"While yeah but I always hate asking you to fix me. It's embarrassing!"

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about Loke. I did make you after all. If I didn't fix you up what kind of tinkerer would I be!"

"While I guess you have a point." Loke looked around and saw a robot down the street in some rubble. "Hey look over there Lucy. That one might still be alive."

Lucy and Loke ran over to the robot and saw a guy with a black steel alloy body and iron combat boots. His head had cyber synthetic skin on it and he looked like a teenager, probably no older than Lucy. He had pink hair and a handsome face. Lucy knelt down next to him.

"He looks like an older model. Probably built before I was born or a little after. I have to say though he is incredible well made. He is definitely a War Bot though." Lucy said

"How do you know?"

"He has a cybernetic eye to scan for threat levels and combat boots. I wonder what kind of weapons he has. I bet they're really amazing!"

"Why?"

"He was obviously built by a master Loke." She stood up and patted the dust off her. "He must have been defending the town from The Salamander and got caught in the crossfire. As far as I can see he must have got hit by an E.M.P or a remote shutdown." She looked over to Loke

"Pick him up."

"What, why?"

"Loke, this man is the work of a master I'm not about to leave it here to rot. I'll bring him back online in Magnolia."

"But we have War Bots there!"

"Yes but none as good or advanced as this one. Do I have to repeat myself, made by a master tinkerer. If I could fix him he might be a huge help in this war!"

"Alright, fine." Loke picked up the man and slung him over his shoulder. "Let's get moving. This guys heavy and I want to get home quick."

Lucy was filled with anticipation and excitement has they walked back towards the rebel base in Magnolia.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys I just wanted to tell you that this is my first fic so I trying my best here and sorry if my grammar is off in a few places. Thank you anyone who revied. It really means a lot and yes the title is based off the Three Days Grace song of the same name.**

Chapter Two

"His signal is moving."

"What?"

"The Salamander's signal is moving. He's headed east out of the city."

"What the hell! How? He was shut down by that E.M.P the rebel threw. He shouldn't be able to move that's why we were sent to reset him. Isn't it, Zancrow?"

"Yeah, it is Mard. He is probably being carried by someone or something."

"Scan for some heat signatures and we will see who or what took him."

"Whatever." Zancrow started to scan around and saw traces of a heat signature.

"Mard, there is one signature heading out towards the east. It looks human."

"While now we know it was a human. Wait the only thing towards the east is... Magnolia. Shit! We have to hurry! Come on Zancrow, he must have been taken by Rebels. We can't let him get damaged or destroyed or it will be our heads rolling." They both ran off towards Magnolia as Zancrow called for reinforcements.

Lucy called Levy on her communication headset.

"Hello?"

"Hey Levy, you won't believe what I found in Dragons Reach."

"Oh so that's where Makarov sent you, were you able to save them?"

"No they were dead before we got there. But it's not all bad I found a War Bot and a really powerful one it seems. The only damage I could tell was on his memory drive and his circuitry. I think he got hit with an E.M.P. So all I'll need to do to fix him is some basic tune ups."

"Really Lucy, you're so lucky. Me and Gajeel never find anything."

"Oh you and Gajeel eh. You guys are getting pretty close huh." Lucy just knew that Levys face was red by now.

"N-no we are j-just partners there is nothing more to it then that." Levy huffed

"I'm just teasing but how is Gajeel. He has seemed different since his accident."

"His robotic arm and leg are functioning normally and his brain seems fine. Honestly I think he likes being a Cyborg more than being fully human. He says it helps him fight better and he can do more for the rebellion now. I just wish he would stop being so reckless though."

"You guys are so in love you know that right? Well any how we are about five miles from Magnolia now so I'll talk to you when I get there. Bye Levy."

"Bye Lucy. And we are not in love." Levy said as Lucy was hanging up. Loke chuckled at the girls conversation. He looked over at Lucy and said "You know you can just talk to her when we get back there wasn't a need to call her right?"

"I know but it's just something we do. It lets the other person know we made it back ok. It's kind of a comfort thing if I'm being honest." Loke was going to respond when he heard footsteps coming towards them from the direction of Dragons Reach. And they were coming fast. Loke dropped the bot and said "Lucy, get behind me now."

"Eh, why?"

"Now Lucy!" He yelled. He had never yelled at her before so he must know something she didn't. She ran behind him. And watched him closely. He was looking in the direction they had just come from. She looked too and saw two people sprinting towards them. They were drawing closer until finally they were only a few feet away from Loke.

"What do you want?" Loke asked the cyborg with long blonde hair. But he wasn't listening to him and was looking past him towards the robot. A scowl appeared on his face.

"I believe you have something of ours. I would like if you returned it immediately." Loke looked closely at the man and saw his mark. Right there on his cybernetic arm was Zeref's mark. Likes face instantly paled as he figured out who he was. The man saw where he was looking at smirked.

"While looks like we are gonna have to do this the hard way." He pulled out a combat knife and charged at Loke.


End file.
